Almost
by Kid'sBiggestFan
Summary: When new girl Quin and her identical twin Natah transfer to Class Crescent Moon they have no idea their lives will never be the same.


Author's Note

Hey Guys ! My name is Marissa. As my username states I am a huge fan of Death the Kid and Soul Eater. So I am going to say this now, I don't own or claim to own any characters, items or ideas that originate from the the show Soul Eater. I do however claim ownership of my characters, Quin and Natah Stephani, any use of them with out permission will be responded to swiftly.

Characters You May Not Know Yet: Natah and Quin Stephani

Natah Stephani; Age: 16

Hair: Brown

Style: Braid

Length: Center of her back

Eyes: Blue

Height: 5"7

Clothes: Red T-shirt, Blue jeans, Black boots ( flat )

Bio: Natah is a complete mute. She can not speak at all. She has no self confidence what so ever. She hates her self, thinks she's ugly and fat. She has lived her whole life in the spot light because if she wasn't in the spotlight she would hate her self even more. She is know for going thru guys like candy. She doesn't sleep with them just dates them. She is her sisters weapon. She is believed to be super powerful and have lots of potential. She however not very powerful, she feeds on her sister/meister's power and confidence. She is super cruel to Quin, always telling her shes weak and has no power of her own. It makes her feel better about her self.

Quin Stephani; Age:16

Hair: Brown

Style: Braid

Length: Center of her back

Eyes: Blue

Height: 5"7

Clothes: Red T-shirt, Blue jeans, Black boots ( flat )

Bio: Quin is a master of martial arts, she never tells anyone however. She also dances, sings, and acts. She is shy, not super shy but she has to warm up to people before she will be her self. But when she is in front of a crowd she loves to strut her stuff. She is unaware of the fact that Natah feeds off of her. She thinks that she owes Natah her life because she blames her self for Natah's muteness.

History: Girls only actually met when their father died. Natah had been living with him is England, and Quin lived with their mother. Their parents were divorced. They were 10 when they met. Quin is the only meister that can wield Natah. They started at the academy when they were 16 ( their 17 B-day is really soon ) They were in another class but the teacher treated Natah like a retard because she was mute. The girls can communicate telepathically, why? No one knows. ( the telepathic stuff is ITALICS ) Also Quin changes her voice so that people can know that what she is "talking for Natah". ( this is in BOLD )

How it all started 

Quin

I was walking down the hall of the DWMA following behind Natah. I never lead her she always knew exactly where to go. " Natah where are we going ?" We had passed our class room about five minutes and Natah was still striding along with a purpose. " Damn it Quin just trust me ok ?" Natah shook her head and her braid swished against the fabric of her shirt. " Of course sister." I responwd out loud. I sigh. She continues walking till we reach the door of Class Crescent Moon."Here we are, Ok look Quin I know that I didn't tell you but we are transferring classes today." I feel my eyes get huge, " B-b-but" I start to stutter. Damn I hate my stutter. I clear my throat. " Why, sister ?" I feel my heart pounding" Our old teacher used to treat me like I had no brain. I couldn't get anything done in that class." I take a deep breath and then another. Then the bell rang, Prof. Stein came rolling down the hall. " Ok girls I hope your ready we are starting something difficult today, but some how I doubt the Quin will have problems." He looked at me and I didn't meet his eyes, it felt like he was staring into my soul. I didn't know what he meant but I honestly didn't care. I sighed, He rolled in to the class in front of us. Natah strode along practically skipping. She loved new people, I on the other hand do not do well with people. " Ok class " Stein said after he gathered himself up off the floor, results of a failed entrance. " This is Natah and Quin Stephani they are starting today. I need some one to help them catch up on the way things work in this class." A girl with ash blonde hair and bright green eyes raised her hand. " I will Prof." Stein smiled " Ahh Maka, ok girls you can go sit by Maka Albarn today. I was gazing around the room to see if I knew anyone, I recognized Hero, school loser, and Ox the genius. That was it oh and there was that idiot Black*Star. Natah took off toward the girl that had raised her hand Maka I think her name was. She smiled at me and I managed to smile back just a tiny bit. Natah plopped down in to the seat next to Maka and I had to sit across the aisle next to a tall boy in a suit. " Hi " said Maka " I'm Maka and this is my partner Soul." Soul turned and glanced at us. " Sup " I look at Natah she smiles at me and turns to Maka, making sure to leave her hands in my full veiw " Hey everyone my name is Natah I'm a mute." I smiled and said " Hey guys" Maka looked kinda confused. I smile at her and explain. " Natah is a mute like she said. I translate what her hand signs mean for other people and i change my voice so that people don't get confused." Maka's smile grows " Thats awesome" Then Black*Star makes a hmph sound in his throat and turns around and grins at Natah. "I AM THE LEGENDARY BLACK*STAR!" Then suddenly a scalpel hits the wall next to Maka's head. I can't help but gasp. "Yes" says a deep smooth voice from behind me he throws those around." I turn around to see who had said that. " I'm Death the Kid, people call me Kid." He was ...beautiful. His eyes were the color of gold, like the sunlight condensed into two beautiful irises. He sat up tall and held him self like he could conquer the world. His jet black hair had three white stripes in it and his bangs brushed against his forehead. " I-i-i" Damn it, I cleared my throat. " I'm Quin, nice to meet you." He turned his gaze from the front of the room and looks at me puzzled. " You stutter ?" I nod and take a deep breath " Yeah sometimes" I say. He kinda half smiles at me " Why ?" He asks I shrug then give my generic reply " I honestly don't know." he nods and turn back to the front of the class. I turn to listen to Stein as well. " So I will be giving lessons on martial arts for awhile." I perk up, martial arts ! Black*Star also sits up taller. " We are lucky enough to have to registered masters in this class." Kid sitting next to me shifts in his seat. Was he a master ? Black*Star is sitting so tall he could be standing. " Our own Black*Star and the new student Quin Stephani." I gasp, how the hell does he know that! I always keep that to myself. "What the hell Quin ! You know that I hate you fighting." Natah didn't even look at me but I could here the anger in her voice. " Natah I don't know ok! I'm just as shocked as you are." Stein was looking up at us his glasses flashing in the light. " Would you two be willing to give us a demonstration ?" I ignored Natah yelling in my head going on about how I was gonna get killed. A memory of my Sensei had told me. " Never fight anyone with out reason." I sigh " Prof. I can't I only believe in using my skills for self defense." Stein looked up at me a curious look on his face "Alright then Quin will you come here then please." I stood and started down the stairs toward Stein. While I had been thinking Black*Star had gone down and was standing next to Stein. He grinned at me." Well your not as dumb as you look I guess you know that you have no chance against the legendary Black*Star." I clench my hands into fists and stop walking. " Oh really Black*Star I just didn't want to pound you with no reason." I grin at him as he scowls. My heart is pounding and adrenaline is pumping through my body. " Ok fine I'll give you a reason, Quin I challenge you to a fight, I will prove to you that you have no chance against the boy who will surpass god." " You really don't" I hear Natah say in the back of my mind. " Well we will find out huh?" I grin even wider and laugh, a cruel hard laugh. " Bring it on Black*Star you know how the saying goes the bigger they are the harder they fall." Black*Star has murder written on his face. I finish walking down the stairs and Black*Star stands facing me in a ready stance. I turn and stand, tall and proud facing him. Stein backs up and sits on the top step leading up to his desk. "Ok, Begin" Then in the blink of an eye Black*Star lunges at me rage contorting his face. And this is how it began.


End file.
